


To Fenris' Satisfaction

by shinyhill



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhill/pseuds/shinyhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Anders established relationship. Fenris enjoys taking care of what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fenris' Satisfaction

Fenris ducked his head, peering out from beneath his fringe at the mage as they followed Hawke into Hightown. He smiled softly to himself at the sight of Anders hand, not quite brushing his as they walked along. Anders was filling out, finally, under Fenris' care, and it pleased him that the mage was looking better. 

Since taking up with the mage - a thing he still didn't quite understand - Fenris had been making sure that he was well cared for. Where previously Anders had been thin to the point of malnutrition, now he was beginning to put on weight. His cheeks had filled out nicely, and his legs no longer looked like stilts that were just a little too long for his body. His thighs were heavier when Fenris held them up in his arms, there was a crease in his belly when Fenris folded his legs up towards his shoulders, rather than a concertina of exposed ribs.

His hair was thicker too, glossy and no longer broken at the tips. Anders turned and smirked at him, and Fenris flushed, realising that he had been staring at the mage's hair for some moments. He snarled half-heartedly, ducking his head to hide another smile as Anders laughed at him. The others hadn't noticed anything up until now, but if the silly mage kept smiling and laughing at him in public, it wouldn't take long. Fenris paused a moment as the others turned a corner up ahead, and caught Anders hand with his. Anders looked up at him, golden eyes soft and smiling. His lips were fuller, pinker, and right now, when he was smiling at Fenris, hands comfortably linked, he was damn near irresistible. Fenris leaned towards him, a wicked smile on his face as Anders' eyes widened at the look on his face. He drew the mage towards him with the captured hand, a hand whose knuckles no longer stood out in stark relief from his long slender fingers. A gentle kiss on those plump lips, and a soft hand through the lengthening golden hair...

Varric's whistle made Fenris jump, and he was about to leap apart from Anders, his instinctive need for privacy building a wall of nonchalance between them, but as he pulled away he looked up into Anders' eyes, and saw the tiny look of sorrow there. Anders unlinked his fingers from Fenris' and was turning away from him when Fenris gave in. He didn't need to fear anyone in their group of friends, and he wouldn't hide this any longer. He reached out with both hands, a pleased growl rumbling in his throat as he wrapped both arms around the apostate's waist and pulled him close. The look of pleased surprise on Anders face was worth it, as he moulded their bodies together and drew the mage in for a deep kiss.

No. They would never hear the end of it, from Isabela in particular, but at that moment, with the man he loved held securely in his arms, Fenris could not have cared less.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please feel free to bribe me for more by donating towards a cup of coffee! http://ko-fi.com/A20836M (also please feel free to request anything at my tumblr - shinyhill.tumblr.com!


End file.
